Pole Position
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: While taking a train to town, Mello decides he wants to have some fun with Matt. M by popular demand. XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Pac Man, or the Nintendo DS. Or anything else I might have mentioned.**

Just a little something I wrote during school because my friend forced me to. Enjoy! :D

We were taking a subway train to town, because it was time go shopping again. Well, it was _time_ a few weeks ago, but we were now completely out of everything.

"Hey, Matt? I'm bored." Mello said, standing in front of me, holding on to one of the poles. He said it was hard to sit down in his pants because they were so tight, and the material probably didn't help. I said he didn't have to wear it, but I wasn't complaining. Especially with the view from here. He had quite a nice ass.

"Go shoot shit. Train's empty, and there's a computerized system on these things nowadays." I mumbled, trying to stay focused on my game. I was out of cigarettes, since we'd waited so long to make this damn trip. The withdrawal was killing me; fuck, I needed my nicotine. "Nobody'd know."

"I need to save my bullets for assholes who cut me off in traffic." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right…" I said, not really paying attention to my boyfriend at the moment. If he made me lose my game, or reminded me that I didn't have any damn cigarettes, he would remember just how _angry_ I could get.

"Come on… There's no one around. I'm sure you can think of something _fun_ to do."

"There's still cameras."

"Let the sick fucks watch, I don't care." He said, exasperated.

I was sitting down in one of the seats near Mello, just relaxing with my game. Who's great fucking idea _was_ it to make Pac-Man for the DS? Ugh. The controls were all messed up. This is the _last_ time I let Mello buy my games, especially when I don't have any fucking cigarettes…

Mello started rubbing his gloved hands up and down the pole. When I saw his devilish grin, directed at me, I understood what was about to happen almost ten seconds before he did it.

"You're going to enjoy this, Matty…" he purred, leaning his hips closer to the pole. "Should I clean up after, or just let them wonder what happened in here…?" he asked, the fake-innocent voice he used turning me on slightly. His blue eyes stared into mine, and only then did I realize just how _hot_ things were about to get.

"If you're doing _anything_ to me, you're taking that gun out of your pants first. There's no need for any accidents, should you… Lose control." I teased, slightly excited myself. I wanted him all over me. I wanted it to be _animalistic_, like he never let me be. I wanted to shove him to the floor of the train, begging me for more, moaning my name the way only _he_ could.

But, hey. I'll take a pole dance from him.

He rolled his eyes, starting to reach into his pants to remove the gun, when I shot my hand down, grinning at him wickedly.

He never wore underwear. I had _everything_ at my disposal. Instead of removing the gun like I had planned, I stroked him slowly, watching his eyes flash with desire.

I loved being a tease.

"Matt…"

I didn't care that I was putting off my own pleasure. The look on his face— mouth slightly parted, eyes wide open, and a faint blush spreading slightly across his normally pale skin— was enough to keep me perversely satisfied for the moment.

He moaned again, a little louder, the sound filling the empty train. "Mm…M—Matt… This'll have to wait 'til later!" He managed to actually finish the sentence with a bit of force behind the words.

"All right, Mels," I didn't try to hide my disappointment as I removed the gun— and my hand— from his pants, leaning back in the seat again. "Go ahead."

I grinned at him again. He looked at me, embarrassed slightly from the sudden groping. Still, he proceeded to start thrusting his hips at the pole, throwing his head back as if in orgasm— which I found _damn_ sexy, and was now starting to lose control of the direction my thoughts were going; God, I just wanted to tackle and _violate_ his tight little ass— and gliding his nimble fingers torturously slow up and down the pole. He was moaning slightly, and everything combined just made me want him even more…

"Oh, God, get over here…"

He grinned, stepping away from the pole and walking over to me, straddling my lap as I leaned in to kiss him, hopefully a kiss that would lead to much, much more. I brought my hand to his hair, making a fist in it and using that grip to violently pull him closer, though there wasn't really a way we could _get_ much closer.

He put his hand on my crotch, and I resisted a gasp or moan at his touch. He unbuttoned my pants, then pulled them down to my hips along with my boxers, having to balance himself on the seat instead of me.

Anticipation swept through my blood like a poison. Sex in a public— albeit deserted— place? We'd never done that before. The thought intrigued me, and I _really_ wanted him to keep going— to blow me, or take his own pants off so we could do the real thing.

We grinned at each other, looking each other in the eyes before he unlaced his own pants and let me tug them down. I got ready to pull him down, to insert myself—

"Arriving at destination 4A—76. Please stay clear of the doors," the computerized female voice spoke, making me nearly scream in frustration.

"Damnit," Mello agreed, growling slightly. He shoved the gun back in his pants as he stepped off the seat. I sighed, allowing him to pull me to my feet as I grabbed my pants with one hand and pulled them up. Grabbing my DS, I walked off the train, hand in hand with Mello, as I adjusted my pants again. Freaking train, moving too fast... It's hard enough to walk with a boner, let alone seeing Mello and do _nothing_ about it.

_The passengers waiting for the train must have gotten quite an eyeful as the door opened_, I noted, looking at their shocked faces.

"Let the sick fucks watch," Mello repeated as we walked through the crowd, laughing at their open-mouthed, wide-eyed faces.

~Fin~

_**A/N: Heh… Wrote this in a little less than three hours. I'm proud of myself for not writing something completely disturbing, for once. By the way, Pole Position is an old game, so I thought it fit. (Because… It's **_Matt_**, and… Yeah.) Reviews would be nice. :) **_


End file.
